Green Path
The Green Path deals with the manipulation of plant matter of all sorts. Anything more complex than an algae bloom can theoretically be controlled through the appropriate application of this path. Ferns, roses, dandelions and even ancient redwoods are all equally valid targets for this path's powers, and living and dead plants matter are equally effected. While not as immediately impressive as some other more widely practiced paths, the Green Path (sometimes disparagingly referred to as the "Botanical Mastery") is as subtle and powerful as the natural world which it affects. The origins of the Green Path are thought to lie with the Order of the Naturists (see Clanbook: Tremere), a druid like sect within Clan Tremere. Most practitioners of the path are members of the order, and those who are not were more than likely mentored by one. According to those who are familiar with Tremere history, the Green Path is a blood magic-based derivation of some magickal workings formerly practiced by House Diedne, an order of mortal mages destroyed by the Tremere during the Dark Ages. * Herbal Wisdom With but a touch, a Cainite can communicate with the spirit of the plant. Conversations held in this manner are often cryptic but rewarding – the wisdom and experience of the spirits of some trees surpasses that of the oracles of legend. Crabgrass, on the other hand, rarely has much insight to offer, but might reveal the face of the last person who walked on it. ** Speed the Season’s Passing This discipline allows the thaumaturge to accelerate a plant’s growth, causing roses to bloom in a matter of minutes or trees to shoot up from saplings overnight. Alternately, the Vampire can speed a plant’s death and decay, withering grass and crumbling wooden stakes with but a touch. ' *** Dance of Vines' The thaumaturge can animate a mass of vegetation up to his own size, using it for utility or combat purposes with equal ease. Leaves can walks along a desktop, ivy can act as a scribe and jungle creepers can strangle opponents. **** Verdant Haven This discipline weaves a temporary shelter out of a sufficient amount of plant matter. In addition to providing physical protection from the elements (and even sunlight), the Verdant Haven also establishes a mystical barrier, which is makes the Haven nearly impassible to anyone the caster wishes to exclude. A Verdant Haven appear as a six foot tall hemisphere of interlocked branches, leaves and vines with no direct opening, and even to the casual observer it appears to be an unnatural construction. You must be within a heavily vegetated area to use this power (such as a forest) and lasts until the next sunset. ***** Awaken the Forest Giants Entire trees can be animated by the master of the Green Path. Ancient oaks can be temporarily given the gift of movement, pulling their roots from the soil and shaking the ground with their steps. While not as versatile as elementals or other summoned spirits, trees brought to ponderous life via this power display awesome strength and resilience. Category:Chicago By Night Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines